Chapter 7: Chaos Uprising
Chapter 7: Chaos Uprising 'is the latest chapter in the Storyline. Just like the rest of the chapters, it features new and challenging quests for players to complete, but this time, there's a new exclusive ExperienceRO map introduced: ''Helheim. Monsters There are also two new bosses (not Chapter MVPs): Evil Spirit and Royal Guardian. Chapter 7 also introduces new pets (Punching Bag, The Boss, and Royal Guardian), the new Curse feature, and new gem grades. Features WoE Skulls Chapter 7 also introduces WoE Skulls. Alignment One of the biggest new features is the Alignment system which introduces The Chaos, the side opposing The Order. This side plays a big part in Chapter 7, and the tasks taken in this side are different than those in The Order. Note that if you chose The Chaos, you will not be able to choose a path specialization. '''Q) I chose The Order. Can I still play Chapter 7, or will I have to make a new character? * Those on the side of The Order can still play Chapter 7, but the tasks will be different. * You cannot change your alignment, so if you'd like to try The Chaos, then you can make another character. Q) The Order needs 14 Cursed MVP kills to proceed. Do those on side of The Chaos need the kills too? No, they do not, as Chapter 7 is pro-Chaos (although those with The Order still have their own way of completing the chapter). Q) How can I know how many cursed MVPs have I killed? Ask a GM to check your cursed count using @request. Please see the Reporting Guidelines. Petra: Meet the Underworld Guardian * If you've joined The Chaos, Wish Maiden will send you to Petra, who'll tell you to find the Underworld Guardian (niflheim 315 55) who can grant you approval to access Hell. * For The Order, the 'knowledge' of the portal is only revealed when you have hit 14 Cursed MVP kills. Valkyrie will send you to 'investigate' Niflheim. * If you've joined The Order, you cannot access the portal. Instead, the spirit of the portal will mock you, sending you an a quest to kill Evil Spirit (also in Niflheim). Only after killing the Evil Spirit will the Portal grant you access. Old Woman: Hell's Not Talking # Talk to the Old Woman outside the gates of Hell to find out that she speaks both Dark Tongue and English. Asking her how she does so will have her reveal more about the ancient language. # She will send you to Abel, who is well-read and studies languages in Vanadis. Abel: Dark Tongue - Language of the Underworld * Talking to Abel, he'll offer you the knowledge of Dark Tongue if you were to bring him some items on his request. Once you do so, Dark Tongue will be learnt. * Then, you'll be able to talk to all the NPCs in Hell, or else they'll talk to you in a mysterious language you will not understand. Requirements are best farmed in tha_t03 and can also be farmed at Floor 28 of the Endless Tower: Tomb: Skull Sacrifice * After the Dark Tongue is learnt, for The Chaos, you now serve Hel and she loves Skull sacrifices. * There are altars in the middle of Hell that accepts the Skulls. Every type of skull carries a basic value, and every time you talk to the Altars, you'll be given a different 'multiplier' to your skulls (there are times you get more skull points, there are times you get fewer). * Now the skull points you get from this are accumulated and will 'empower' your 'The Chaos' emblem or seal, Different levels mean different accumulated ability. * As for 'The Order', skull features will be coming soon. Optional: Abel - Amphitrite's Jewels # At any point one has completed 30 Temple Runs, one can talk to Abel about the "Jewels of the Sea" (Grade 8-10 gemstones) # Since Abel is well read, he tries to look through his history books about the Jewels and he is able to identify them as Amphitrite's Jewels, the wife of Poseidon, who used to rule The Sunken City into an era of overflowing prosperity. # Abel suggests that the secret to these Jewels sunk with the City and suggests you to have a look around the statues in the City since they built these statues as a symbol of respect and allegiance to Amphitrite. # You'll find 4 clues around the statue in the middle of the City and you'll be hinted to look for the 'upper room' which is just above from where you spawn entering the City. # You'll go down a path with leads you to a spiral of stairs that's guarded by 2 Royal Guards before the stairs end with a portal to Amphitrite's Sanctum (a huge library). Optional: Abel - Useless Book! * Once you reach Amphitrite's Sanctum, head North and you'll recover a huge book (Amphitrite's Journal or some sort) which you'll conveniently bring it back to Abel. * Since you do not understand what's written on it, and he'll ask you to leave the book with him to study for a week. Optional - Abel - Gem Cutting Books After studying the book, Abel tells you that he can make/replicate these higher "Gem Cutting Books" if you could gather him the materials. There you go unlocking the quest to make higher grade gem cutting books.Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 7 Category:Storyline __NOEDITSECTION__